


【十三外】八十年代的一辆车

by aprilxi0420



Category: Academia (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilxi0420/pseuds/aprilxi0420
Summary: 预警：R18，半强迫性行为，羞耻play有，轻度sm有，慎入。是南外的初夜（真惨）
Relationships: 十三外
Kudos: 2





	【十三外】八十年代的一辆车

十三扫了两眼教育版的头条，就把报纸揉作一团，扔进了字纸篓。  
加粗的大标题没有因此在他眼前消失，反而像直视强烈的日光过后，在他的视网膜上留下了黑白分明的印记，每次眨眼都在眼前重现一次。手上的油墨也分明标志着他确切掌握了今日最为重大的信息。

南外。南外。总是南外。  
他从出生开始，就是被众星捧月的天之骄子。除去那一段日子，他注定是处在聚光灯下的。  
混乱的年代里，十三几乎忘掉了南外的存在。在几次游行中，他们曾经擦肩而过，两人都亢奋到视线模糊，谁也没认出谁来。后来十三听说南外元气大伤，就再也没把他当回事过。  
这才过去十年而已。

南外出现在教育版的头条，已不是什么新鲜事。媒体的嗅觉最为灵敏，在十三能意识到一些事情发生了变化之前，就早早开始酝酿出气氛，似乎在为一部传奇编写序言。每天的晨报，比九中和梅园的电话来得早，也比他的心理准备来得早。

南外新晋为省重点高中。

十三揉了揉太阳穴，仰起头。  
这不是什么令人吃惊的消息。南外挑战老四所权威的流言传了不止一天两天，前两年在教育改革试点中代替了金中的位置也是有目共睹。  
这些事情和十三毫无关联，连最离谱的谣言都和他十三完全不沾边。

他很久没有见过南外了。

在他自己意识到之前，他已经来到了南外的校门口。  
当年与玄武众校一同走过北京东路，谁也不会为这不起眼的校门停住脚步哪怕半秒。只有十三会装作不经意的样子飞快地扫一眼，轻松就能发现坐在花坛边上的小孩子。  
小小的南外独自在冰凉的大理石板上数花瓣儿玩，听到脚步声，瞬间抬起头，目光追着他们几个人走。直到他们消失在视野能及的尽头，才重又低下头去，放开手中被折磨得蔫答答的花儿。  
十三和南外的眼神一次也没有交汇过。  
北京东路还是原来的北京东路，梧桐还是原来的梧桐，校门还是原来的校门，花坛还是原来的花坛。出于习惯，十三瞥了一眼学校内。南外不在那里。  
想想也是。堂堂省重点，怎么可能仍是个眼巴巴地等着别人来造访的孩子。

十三想进去。  
他没费什么力气周旋就进了校门，熟门熟路地走向图书馆。  
走到门口，他停下了。  
平静的心绪终于无法维持，勉强压抑了几个小时的怒火势头更旺地燃烧了起来。十三惊讶于自己之前的自制力，竟能不把报纸撕个粉碎，竟能闲庭信步地从西家大塘逛到北京东路。暴怒之下，他微笑起来，为自己即将失控的行为感到无法遏制的激动，每根神经都叫嚣着颤动。  
他想起记忆里那个孩子吸引目光的金色软发，惹人怜爱的天蓝色眼睛，白净纤细的脖颈，娇嫩如花瓣的粉色嘴唇。这些鲜艳的颜色组合在一起是如此蜇人眼球，要全都染上鲜红才好。这小崽子正是猎人最喜欢的那种猎物，有着价值连城的皮毛和顶温顺的性格，若不把其每个部分都彻彻底底地享用了，实在是巨大的浪费。  
从不离身的匕首此刻正稳稳当当地藏在他大衣内侧的皮套里。十三当然没有傻到以为以此就能杀掉同类，可是这也是最好玩的地方。  
若把心脏取出来，它还会自顾自地跳动么？肺如果也挖出来，还能继续换气么？  
…………

十三走向图书馆本是无意之举。南外喜欢呆在图书馆，也已经是十余年之前的事情。  
他并没有真的料到南外有这个闲工夫，在如此重大的时刻，还在图书馆里翻着一本破烂不堪的巴尔扎克。

实际上，南外不仅有如此闲情，而且还是独自一人。  
正是早读的时间，学生们都在教室，整个校园里都不见人影只闻朗朗书声，图书馆正轮到南外值班。  
南外从书中抬起头，看了一眼来客。  
“玄武……十三中？”无法掩盖的惊讶只持续了半秒，他的脸上就换成了礼貌的微笑，站起身来迎接，“稀客啊！”

十三也回以笑容：“没必要和我这么说话。”

南外感觉到全身上下每个毛孔里都被缓慢地注入了冰水，一寸一寸地将他冻结住，不用绳索就把他束缚住，让他不得动弹。脸上的微笑是再也挂不住了。  
他知道这寒意来源于十三的目光——  
十三在毫不掩饰地，从头到脚地，细细地打量他。

十三改变主意了。  
南外可爱的程度和类型，已经不适合被血沾染，而是以另一种方式被弄脏。  
几年未仔细观察，南外竟变化如此之大。  
昔日唯唯诺诺跟在自己身后的小孩子已经成长为虚伪的少年，虽不是很强壮，却昂首挺胸，能够有独当一面的样子。十三也不得不承认，这份刚刚见面就暴露出来的、并不令人不快的圆滑，加上尊严的姿态，使人确信他将拥有无比广阔的未来。  
金发和蓝色虹膜的纯度变得更高了，明艳到让人见之则噤声。本就让十三印象深刻的柔软脖颈与嘴唇，具有了别样的魅惑力，吸引的不是刀刃而是别的什么。变宽的肩膀还没赶上迅速拔高的个子，使得身材纤细，有着少年特有的文弱。刚刚变完声的嗓音格外清亮，又带有消不去的稚气。合身的西服、衬衫和领带让他既时髦又得体，一看就知道价格不菲。

南外有些尴尬地轻咳一声。十三脸上的笑意更加明显了。  
猎物的可口程度，远远超出了他的预料。他在人生中第一次想摒弃猎人的暴力，转而采取一些非常规的办法，来达到非常规的目的。  
早一步这么做，只是占有。今天这么做，是征服。

“十三中，找我有什么事吗？”少年终于忍不住开口问道。  
“叫我十三就好，”十三双手撑在南外的办公桌上，微微向前倾，缩短了和南外的距离，“……阿南。”

南外不动声色地向后退了一步，成功拉回原来的距离。  
他就算和十三不熟也能看出来，今天的十三很反常。更何况他从刚出生起就经常被托付给十三照看，虽然没什么交流，也算是朝夕相处过一阵子。  
十三只有在出离愤怒的情况下才会笑。他的笑容像西伯利亚的寒风，是毁灭一切的征兆。如果在风起时不及时止住，那就没有什么可以阻挡了。  
可是今天的十三不像是出离愤怒的样子。他把压迫感控制得很好，介于“给予限制”和“全面压制”之间。除去无法忽略的眼神，甚至可以说他比往常要和蔼可亲了。  
至于“阿南”那么亲密的称呼，十三只在他格外小、格外乖巧、自己心情又格外好的时候才会使用。他已有二十年没有听到过这个称呼了。  
冷僻如十三，是绝对不会没来由地靠近人的。  
其中含义，昭然若揭。

正当南外思忖着该如何应对，十三的手落在了他头上。  
可以说是很轻柔地，他捋着南外的发，肆意地卷着南外的发梢。接着手移到了额上，颊上，颈上。冰凉的触感像一条蛇，吐着信子滑过南外的皮肤。它随时可能缠绕在项上然后收紧，以捕获猎物。

南外握住他的手：“这样做于你，于我，都没有好处。”  
“你什么时候也学了功利主义的那一套？”十三嘲笑道。

他们对上目光。再次出乎十三的预料，南外的眼神是坚毅的，他看不到怯懦和畏缩。他们几乎以同等的力度对峙着。  
还从未有人敢如此直接地迕逆他。若是小时候的南外，根本做不到对视，连一句不敬的话都说不出口。这样的变化让他最后一点愤怒也转变为狂喜。

十三贴在南外耳边，轻声说：“你以为我做不成想做的事？”  
南外身体一僵。  
他知道他所有的论据都失了效。所有的反抗也都是徒劳的。  
因为这时候的十三，是个疯子。谁也无法预测一个疯子会干出什么来。

十三就差攻破最后一道防线了。  
“况且，你真的不想试试吗？”

尽管表情不为所动，南外的耳朵和脸上都红了一大片。  
在他度过的24年生命中，除了懵懂无知的幼儿期，他大部分时候都深陷狂热的泥潭，或疲于奔命，哪会去考虑这些。  
十三吹在他耳廓上的气息让他浑身发麻，大脑停转。只有本能在发出危险警报，可是无济于事——他不这么做，只会更加危险。

终于，少年败下阵来。十三眯着眼睛，看着他已经到手的猎物。  
“我们去哪？”南外问道。

“就在这儿。”

南外闻言，惊诧地刚想开口，唇就被封住了。  
十三隔着办公桌吻了他。柔软温热的触感让他一怔，他从来没有想过与他人嘴唇接触的感觉。他甚至开始贪恋这份温度，期待这个吻能持续得更长一些。这个想法刚刚冒头就被他自己惶恐地打断了。  
不容他多感受唇的触感，湿滑的舌尖就探了进来。弦断掉了，脑中彻底成了一团浆糊，南外不由得闭上眼睛去细细感受这新奇的触觉。  
十三开始时是非常温柔的，不急不忙地舔舐他的嘴唇和舌头，像头正在舔干净血迹的猎豹。随后他加深了这个吻，强迫着南外的舌头和他的缠绕在一起，用力地吸吮。

南外轻哼一声，因疼痛有些慌乱，试图推开他。  
十三没有继续纠缠，走到办公桌后，带着玩味的笑再次打量面前的少年。  
南外的脸红得不成样子，因刚才的缺氧大口呼吸着，仍潮湿的唇闪着晶莹的光，不知是谁的唾液。

“第一次？”十三抚摸着他的脸，小声问道。  
南外脸上再次泛上来的红潮回答了他的问题。

喜出望外。  
十三轻咬着他的脖子，解开了他的领带和西服扣子。  
直到这时南外才从昏昏然中清醒过来，慌张地打掉十三的手：“不行，不能在这里。”  
“哦？”

图书馆分为内外两间，办公桌在外面的阅览室，里面还另有一间藏书室。阅览室两边都是宽敞的玻璃窗，毫无遮拦，任何路过的学生和老师都可能看到里面发生的事。  
藏书室则只有一排排书架，没有开窗户，只有唯一一扇通向阅览室的门。

南外边无力地用眼神示意对方进里面去，边说：“你不希望被别人打扰吧？”  
“可以是可以，只是，不能就让你这么穿着衣服进去。”  
他继续手上解扣子的动作。南外暗叫不好，只能强作镇定：“我自己来。”

他把衣服一件件脱下，堆在办公桌后的椅子上，身体无法控制地颤抖。清晨的阳光透过玻璃窗照进来，让他白皙皮肤上的每根汗毛都闪着柔软的金光。因为屈辱咬着牙，强忍着没哭出来。  
终于一丝不挂。  
十三非常满意地点了点头，牵着南外往藏书室走。

十米的路程仿佛有千里长。南外低着头，感到自己好像在舞台的中央赤身裸体，任由观众评头论足。似乎有无数道惊异的视线从两边的玻璃窗外射进来，目光如箭，而自己就是靶子。衣服杂乱地堆在椅子上，能引起任何进入图书馆的人的联想。  
十三的脚步又刻意放得格外慢，让他无法直接冲进藏书室。几秒钟在他脑中拉得无限长，其中每个毫秒都残忍地割着他的神经，又不至于割断——那刀子是很钝的。

终于进了藏书室，南外反锁上门。好像耗尽了全身的力气，他几乎跌倒，又撑着爬起来，坚持不在十三面前露出一丝虚弱的模样。  
十三开了灯。他这才发现，十三把他的领带带了进来。

“这是要做什么？”  
下一秒，眼前就是一黑。十三用领带把他的眼睛蒙上了，在脑后打了结。他惊慌地想把结解开，不知道十三用了什么方法，越试图打开，越是难解。  
他什么也看不见了。别的感官变得异常灵敏，十三落在他脸上的气息和在身上滑动的手指激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。吻细细碎碎地印在胸口，对方的嘴唇在左边乳头上停下，随即咬了下去。  
南外惊叫了一声，知道那处被咬破了。温热的液体缓缓地流出来，顺着胸口一路往下淌。火辣的刺痛在几秒钟之后迟钝地传来，极端敏感的地方带来的疼痛也格外剧烈，使他想报复回去。  
可是他看不见十三。十三就像个鬼魅，围绕在他身边，鼻息可能洒在任何地方，嘴唇和手指也在四处游走，一处不停。他试图触摸到对方，对方总是在被他碰到之后绕到别处去。  
敌在暗我在明。任人宰割。

他的下身早就高高抬头，而刚才那一咬带来的疼痛竟使它又涨大了几分。南外为这种反应深深感到罪恶，不知不觉中，竟然对十三那一套有了感觉。  
十三握住他的下身，使他一个寒噤。  
十六岁的少年不可能完全不知道自渎那码事，不过他在这方面格外晚熟，还从来没有试过。身体最隐私的部位被别人触碰，在他的自尊上再次毫不客气地划了一刀。  
十三微凉的掌心本就让他兴奋过度，快速的撸动则超出了他的承受范围。头皮发麻，全身绷得紧紧的，本来一片黑暗的眼前绽放出电花般的光芒，不受控制地发出轻哼。没过多久，他就在十三的手心中释放出来。  
晕头转向。他完全不好奇现在十三的表情。

实际上，十三的确因为他过早到来的高潮扬了扬眉头，其中原委不难想明白。他本来就是带着试探的目的来玩弄南外的。  
眼前的少年站立不稳，喘着粗气，用手臂遮住脸。一小片白浊黏在小腹上，还未软下去的下体有着极其诱人的深红色。全身大汗淋漓，到处都湿漉漉滑溜溜。  
再也无法忍耐，十三把南外压在书架上，逼迫他分开两腿。一路从脖颈舔到尾椎，还在微微张开的小穴处用舌头画圈，引得身下人急急地喘气。

南外对接下来要发生的事只有模糊的概念。他从未想过这档子事情会发生在自己身上。  
他不合时宜地想起了南师。他承认，他从小就对南师有好感，可他从来没有把南师代入性幻想。这于南师和他对南师的感情是亵渎。  
直到今天，他才明白，他多么希望此刻身后的是另一个人。

一根手指就着粘稠的液体进入到他的身体里。那液体也许是他自己的精液。想到这儿，他把头埋进肘弯，正对着浓郁的旧书气味，和旖旎的气氛不成正比。  
那根手指四处肆意地按压，按到某一处时，他的后背突然绷直，拼命忍住了一声即将冲出口的呻吟。他对自己的身体完全茫然，又被快感冲昏了头脑，居然开口问十三这是怎么回事。  
十三以一声嗤笑回答他，让他再次涨红了脸。

第三根手指进入时，他的身体已经很难容纳了。就算本能地以深呼吸来放松，还是无济于事，撕裂的痛使他恨不得蜷缩起身子。  
十三感觉到了他的不适应，像个温柔的情人那样，用空出来的手抚摸他的脊背，并且停下了向内探索的动作。南外对此都吃惊到有些许感动了。

今天以来第二次，十三为自己的自制力感到惊奇。明明已经硬到难受，还在为南外做扩张，这在他的性史上绝无仅有。往常他只会粗暴地进入，让自己和对方都疼得要死，然后在一片血液中射出来，独自穿衣离去。  
也许是因为少年是第一次，让他动了恻隐之心；也许是因为少年的身体过于漂亮，让他好奇每个动作会产生什么效果。  
南外的反应让他很满意。他并不为自己难得的慢性子而后悔。  
首次被开发的肠道以极高的温度吸着他的手指，有节律地收张。凝脂般的脊背在面前无法克制地扭动，金发被彻底汗湿，一缕一缕地贴在鬓角和后颈上。  
最有趣的是，南外一直到现在都忍着没叫出声来，不管是因为爽还是因为疼。

十三的心脏狂跳起来。他毫不怀疑自己能把面前的少年干到像个荡妇一样呻吟不止，这便正好和之前的倔强形成了反差。  
新晋的省重点完全袒露在他的面前。他身为新中国成立后南京第一所完中，至今从未得到过任何该有的关注。金发的少年有他们所有人求之不得的东西：特权，生源，师资，顶尖的出路，巨大的名声。  
今天他第一次觉得自己没亏。

确定南外适应了之后，他把自己慢慢地捅进了对方的身体。甬道因排斥异物而迅速收缩，紧致到无法活动，高温好像要让他的东西融化在里面。  
十三倒吸一口凉气，趁南外稍稍放松下来，即一插到底。

南外把嘴唇咬破了，硬是一声不吭。十三一巴掌重重地打在他的背上：“从现在开始，给我高声地叫。”  
南外哪会听他的。  
后穴里传来的快感完全异于前端被刺激时的快感。它更加模糊，又更加激烈，如浪头般一潮又一潮地把他席卷进去，带他到很高的地方去。随即掉下来，心脏被悬起，失重感让他无力，想要抓住什么，身边却一片虚无，什么也没有。他不知道十三在冲撞他的哪里，只能勉强感觉到深深浅浅，让他在欲海中一起一伏。  
第一次有如此经历，使他几乎失了智。刚开始的时候还能勉强忍住，把下唇咬得血肉模糊也不肯出声。之后就再也无法控制，绵软甜腻的低吟变成高亢的浪叫和哭喊，又变成胡言乱语。一会儿求着十三轻一点慢一点，一会儿又催促他加快，主动送着臀。

十三眼神一暗，本性毕露。他不再顾虑，猛烈地抽插起来，丝丝鲜血顺着南外的大腿向下淌。间或在南外后颈和肩膀上留下深深的咬痕，直把牙齿刻进对方的血肉中。他像只发情的猛兽，用暴力来征服配偶，任自己的欲望在对方身上倾泻出来。

南外的声音大到阅览室里都能听到，他也顾不上那么多了。这次的高潮持续了很久，让他好像在云巅漂浮，前端再次流出大量的液体。  
他终于明白了让人痴迷的性爱是怎么回事。

十三不久后也在他身体里发泄出来。他解开绑在南外眼睛上的领带，再次和南外接吻。碰到南外嘴唇时，少年一个畏缩，毕竟下唇早已被咬得皮开肉绽，十三一碰到就又出了血。  
在血腥味和精液味中，两人坐在地上相对无言，都有那么几分钟的失神。

南外的大脑逐渐恢复了清明，之前发生的事回到记忆中，让他为自己感到不齿。  
他摇摇晃晃地起来，虽然全身疼痛到要裂开，还是勉强维持了挺拔的站姿。他犹豫着迈了几步，问题不大，还能走。  
他回头以极其冷漠和鄙夷的眼神看着十三。

这种眼神本是十三的专属，如今却被少年学去了，让十三有点哭笑不得。  
他的样子实在是严肃不起来，全身都是吻痕和咬痕，鲜血和白浊在大腿和小腹上留下河流般蜿蜒的印记。可是在这一刻，十三突然觉得，自己才是被俯视的那个人。

“你衣服还在外面，自己出去吧。”他抱着肩说，脸上重又浮现出心满意足的微笑。

2017.6.21


End file.
